Battle Pages/Blake and Yang vs. Robyn
"Blake and Yang vs. Robyn" is a battle that occurred in "Worst Case Scenario." Preceding Events After losing the election, Robyn Hill and her Happy Huntresses become a vigilante group for Mantle, stealing supplies from the Atlesian Military by ambushing and stealing supply trucks. With all the construction supplies being stolen, progress on Amity Communications Tower is brought to a halt, causing James Ironwood to call for Robyn to be arrested and imprisoned. Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long guard one of the trucks in order to arrest Robyn if she tries to ambush it, however, neither are comfortable with attacking someone who is just trying to do the right thing, so they decide to try and talk to her instead. However, when Robyn opens the truck doors after ambushing it, she immediately runs upon seeing Blake and Yang. The Fight Robyn runs across a busy road, just as cars begin speeding by. She runs down an alley, while Blake looks up at a balcony across the street. Blake throws her kusarigama at the balcony and uses it to swing across the street and into the alleyway, where she gives chase. She swings the kusarigama and throws it at Robyn, who leaps over it, runs up a wall, and leaps across the alley, dodging another of Blake’s attempts to hook her. Robyn tucks, rolls, and turns to face Blake while deploying her crossbow. She fires three bolts in rapid succession, and Blake dodges them. Blake tries to talk Robyn down. however she charges forward and swings her weapon’s bladed wings at Blake, who blocks it with her katana. She swings again, but Blake blocks with her cleaver. Robyn spins around, places her foot on Blake’s leg, and uses it to leap into the air while pushing Blake down. She raises her weapon up and slashes downward as she descends. Blake puts both of her swords up to block and deploys a clone mixed with Fire Dust. Blake then fires her gun at the fire clone while she leaps back, just as Robyn brings her weapon down on the clone, causing it to explode. During the explosion, Robyn blocks with her weapon, and Blake does a couple of back-handsprings. Yang jumps down from a roof to Robyn’s right and attempts to grab Robyn in her arms as she lands, but Robyn leaps away. Yang straightens up and shoots three fire bullets at Robyn, who blocks them with her weapon. Once the fire bullets are done hitting Robyn’s weapon, Blake approaches her and swings her katana, causing Robyn to step back and dodge it. Immediately afterward, Blake bends down, allowing Yang to run up her back and leap over Robyn, firing a bullet at her from above, which Robyn blocks. Yang flips over Robyn and lands behind her, while Blake straightens up and spins around to slash with her katana. Robyn blocks the katana with her leg and then blocks a bullet-backed punch from Yang with her weapon a fraction of a second later. She turns to Blake while pushing Yang away, causing the latter to stumble. She then fires a crossbow bolt at Blake, who blocks it with her swords. Robyn turns around to face Yang, who has steadied herself, while Blake sheathes her cleaver and shifts her katana into kusarigama mode. Robyn slashes at Yang, who blocks with her gauntlet. Blake throws her kusarigama, and Robyn leans out of its way. Yang catches the sickle and pulls, while Blake leaps toward Robyn. Blake puts her feet out in front of her, being pulled by Yang, and once her feet plant themselves against Robyn’s abdomen, Blake kicks off from her, sending her into a circular pavilion. Robyn slides to a stop and backs away, while Blake and Yang run to meet with her. She glares at them from the shadows, gripping her arm. Image Gallery V7 07 00050.png V7 07 00051.png V7 07 00052.png V7 07 00053.png V7 07 00054.png V7 07 00055.png V7 07 00056.png V7 07 00057.png V7 07 00058.png V7 07 00059.png V7 07 00060.png V7 07 00061.png V7 07 00062.png V7 07 00063.png V7 07 00064.png V7 07 00065.png V7 07 00066.png V7 07 00067.png V7 07 00068.png V7 07 00069.png V7 07 00070.png V7 07 00071.png V7 07 00072.png V7 07 00073.png V7 07 00074.png Category:Volume 7 Category:Battle Pages Category:Article stubs